Rosalind Starling
'Rosalind Starling '(ロザリンド・スターリング Rozarindo Sutāringu) is the younger sister of Cordelia and Juliet Starling. She is also infamous amongst her sisters for her ditzy personality, her habit of unintentionally demolishing things, and her terrible driving skills. Unlike her older sisters, Rosalind lacks a specific, signature weapon; rather, she uses large vehicles to wreak large scale destruction. She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks in the English version and Mariya Ise in the Japanese version. ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' The audience is first introduced to Rosalind, when Juliet is preparing for school, mentioning about a younger sister who recently obtained a driver's license, expressing her dismay for her poor knowledge in motor vehicles. She is later physically seen, when Juliet awakens from an interrupted nightmare made by Mariska's psychedelic hallucinations. Rosalind is then seen driving recklessly through the O'Bannon Farm in a mysterious school bus, greeting each other upon arrival. Rosalind claims that she entered the farm in order to save Juliet. To her dismay Rosalind is finding difficulty maintaining control over the bus. Rosalind then drops off Juliet her birthday present, before unwillingly abandoning her. Rosalind then repeatedly escapes the grasps of Juliet when trying to save her, creating much hysteria and frustration in her mission. shit When Juliet finally reaches the bus, a presumed Rosalind tells her to get in. Once the two begin a conversation, Juliet grows suspicious as Rosalind has sudden knowledge about motor vehicles. It is later revealed that this is a Dark purveyor in the guise of Rosalind. It is later revealed that Rosalind was under a form of influence by the Dark purveyor, Mariska . Once Mariska is defeated, Juliet discovers that Rosalind has been kidnapped once again, by another mysterious Dark Purveyor on her phone. Determined to get her, Juliet plans to risk herself in order to save Rosalind. To her luck her father Gideon Starling, suddenly appears on his motorcycle, about to aid Juliet in her plan to save Rosalind. The three then go forth to the Fulci Fun Center in order to retrieve her. Juliet is to act as a decoy, while her father is busy sneaking through the Fulci Fun Center looking for Rosalind. Once at the roof of the building she finally confronts Josey, the Master of Funk. Once demanding for Rosalind back, Josey claims that Juliet must defeat him in return for her sister. Once weakened Josey reveals that his death will result in the loss of Rosalind, showing that Josey has deceived them. Rosalind was at the bottom of Josey's Ship, an area in which they could not reach. Luckily Rosalind was saved by her father, where the two parachuted down to safety. Angered, Josey was killed for deceiving Juliet. Later at the Cathedral, Rosalind aids Juliet once entering the construction site of the cathedral. Rosalind finds a wrecking machine in order to eliminate enemies, but sadly causes problems when Rosalind fails to control it, also capable of causing harm toward's Juliet. Rosalind is later attacked by a horde of flying zombies, causing damage to Rosalind's vehicle, who is later saved and leaves Juliet to fend on her own. As Juliet and Nick are inside Killabilly's body, we briefly see Rosalind and Cordelia trying to fight the weakened beast. After Killabilly's defeat, when Nick and Juliet are about to kiss, Rosalind interrupts it. The Starlings and Nick then go home to further celebrate Juliet's birthday. Biographical Information right|200px '''Occupation: High School Student. Relation: The youngest of the Starling sisters. Favorite Weapon: Something really destructive. Hobbies: Scrapbooking, terrorizing pedestrians and collecting Yeti skulls. Secret Dream: To meet Justin Bieber...and add his skull to her collection. Character Description Appearance Like her older sisters, Rosalind has blonde hair, that is short and styled in a spike-like hairstyle, with a large bang that's been dyed pink. She also shares her sister's noticeable traits that includes the signature blue eyes, and naturally fair skin. Rosalind is noted for her particular choice of attire, having a rather goofy and outdated style, reminiscing of the 80's. She wears a pink top, with short sleeves that go off-shoulder on her left while underneath shows a bluntly yellow top. Across the top shows what appears to a black sash with a particular abstract design. On her waist she wears a black waist belt that separates her top from her skirt. The color of her top then fades into a pearl white into Rosalind's frilly skirt that is accentuated with purple trimming. Along her legs, she wears striped stockings, with purple leg warmers accentuated with four sets of black buttons. Other accessories include her black high-heeled shoes, multi-colored nail polish, colorful sets of bracelets on her left, multi-colored sets of necklaces (one that holds a lightning bolt emblem), and a head band that beholds a silver bow with a green Ring Pop in the middle. Personality Rosalind attributes a more ditzy personality in that of comparison with Juliet. In situations, she often tries to find both optimistic and pessimistic values. She shows an excitably, destructive, and dangerous personality, but with an innocent and oblivious intent. Despite obtaining a driver’s license, she shows no experience or proper ability in driving. Her gullibility and foolishness has also shown to be a significant factor in the story, as she is constantly kidnapped throughout her appearance in the game. She is implicitly unstable, and is heard laughing even in the face of danger. Symbolism Rosalind may be a symbolic reflection of Juliet's bubbly but ditzy persona. This is shown in the game when the player is exposed to Rosalind's unintelligent personality, similar to Juliet's alter-ego at school, in order to prevent the suspicions of her dark family secret. Rosalind's poor driving skills may be symbolic of Juliet's control over her life during the zombie apocalypse and how she has lost control over it because of it. Rosalind could also be based upon the Rosaline of Shakespeare's novel Romeo and Juliet. This is shown with Rosalind's jealousy over Juliet and how she managed to attain a boyfriend (who symbolizes Romeo), though this may be a display of irony, as in the original novel Rosaline rejects Romeo's love in the very beginning. Trivia * As the rest of the infamous Starling sisters, she's named after a Shakespeare character. In her case, Rosalind, heroine and protagonist of As You Like It (1600). Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Rosalind Starling.JPG|Rosalind Starling's Fact Image Rosalind Fact Screen.png|Rosalind's Fact Screen 'Concept Art' Rosalind Concept Art.JPG|Rosalind Concept Art Rosalind Illustrations.JPG|Rosalind Illustrations 'In-Game Images' Rosalind 1.jpg|Rosalind at the O'Bannon Farm Lollipop Chainsaw Allies Rosalind Starling.jpg|A waving Rosalind Lolli.jpg|Juliet and Rosalind before departure. Rosalind on Wrecking Ball.png|Rosalind with a Wrecking Ball JoseyBossFight21.png|Rosalind in Josey's Ship See Also *Nick Popper *Juliet Starling *Cordelia Starling *Elizabeth Starling *Gideon Starling Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Starling Family